Minority mental health as well as our entire educational system call for improved cultural understanding, rapport, and communication as fundamental requirements posed by our pluralistic social environment. A well founded timely knowledge of Hispanic American cultural dispositions represents a special priority in view of the size, diversity, and unique importance of this historic population. In several NIMH-sponsored projects over the past few years ICS has been studying Hispanic and Anglo American psychocultural dispositions based on groups tested in the Washington, D.C., area. The proposed study would expand the Anglo-Hispanic comparisons to five major Hispanic American groups: Puerto Ricans in Puerto Rico and New York, Cubans in Miami, and Mexican Americans in Texas and California. These groups will be compared with each other as well as with matching groups of Anglo Americans in New York and Los Angeles. The method to be used, Associative Group Analysis (AGA), involves a computer-assisted analysis of hundreds of thousands of free word associations produced by the selected culture groups. The investigations provide empirically founded answers to such questions as: What is the relative similarity or psychocultural distance between Puerto Ricans and Mexican Americans? What are the main similarities and differences between these groups and Anglo Americans? How much does this distance change in the process of cultural adaptation? The cultural information produced is not available from other sources. It will offer timely empirical cultural knowledge in direct support to Hispanic mental health and multicultural education.